Architectural wall panel systems are used for covering the exterior of existing commercial, industrial and residential structures with panels which are resistant to damage from sun, dirt, moisture, fire, and many other environmental elements.
The main components for a wall panel system include a panel formed from an aluminum or composite material that is coupled to a supporting frame made up of extruded members. The frame is secured to the panel by fasteners such as pin-drive anchors, screws or nails that extend through both the panel and the extruded members. There are a number of problems with systems using this method of attachment.
Different environmental temperatures as well as the effects of moisture can cause uneven expansion and contraction in different areas of the panel, the extruded members or both. Uneven expansion and contraction can cause gaps to form between the panel and the extruded members or at the corners of the panel where the panel is bent or folded to form a side wall to connect with the supporting frame. This can not only cause structural damage to the wall panel system over time but also has a negative effect on the aesthetic of the wall panel system for the exterior of the building to which it is attached.
Some wall panel systems currently available on the market may use precise pre-drilling of holes in the extruded members and the panel prior to assembly of the wall panel system. A fastener is then passed through the hole in the panel and the extruded member to fasten the two components together. This method requires a precision drilling machine such as a CNC (Computer Numerical Control) operator, which adds to the expense and time required for manufacture. Moreover, the bend radius of the panel can vary which causes failure of the holes in the panel and the extruded member to line up properly at the assembly stage.
Holes in the extruded members and the panel can also be drilled at the assembly stage. Together with the panel, each extruded member must be secured first with clamps and holes are drilled by use of a hand drill. A fastener is then passed through both the panel and the extruded member to fasten the two components together. In such systems, the holes are often not consistent in size and may not be properly aligned. This can make it difficult or impossible to insert a fastener through both the panel and the extruded member. Moreover, this production method is labor intensive and slow. The possibility of damaging one or both of the panel and the extruded member is increased. Drilling at the assembly stage can cause particles, chips or filings of the panel and extrusion material to contaminate the assembly. These particles, chips and filings can scratch the panel and have a negative effect on the aesthetic for the exterior of the building to which the assembly is attached. Such damage may also void warranties existing on the product. Moreover, the particles, chips and filings can interfere with achieving a close fit between components in the assembly.
It is therefore desirable to have a wall panel system which is efficiently and economically assembled and which reduces the risk of damage to the panel or to the support frame during assembly. It is also desirable to have a wall panel system which is adaptable to changing environmental conditions over the life of the wall panel assembly.